The Elite Trainee
by Los-Murcielagos
Summary: He had just cleaned up the street of Lilycove. He had just finished his mandatory years in the hell hole that was Pokefighting. Now, he was an elite, and he is now assigned on a new case. He is to build up his team of pokemon, to uncover a mole within his organization. Join him as Roy Satoshi, travels all across Sinnoh following up on leads and chasing down this mole. CynthiaxOC


**Hey y'all! It's Los-Murcielagos here with another story! Well this is my first story in 2 years so lets hope that I can entertain and keep your interest. I've had this idea for a while so I hope I can put it in writing as well as I can picture it in my head cause if I can then this will be an amazing story. First things first. This is an M rated story for a reason. There will be a lot of Pokémon abuse. Particularly in the beginning. Can't say much about after these first couple of chapters, but that's how my stories go, with the flow. Hahaha I rhymed...okay childishness set aside, the Pokémon battles in this will be heavily based on strategy, and I'm not talking about sending out a grass type to fight a rock type, but full on strategy: Phazing, Sweepers, Tanks, Baton-Passers. That sort of stuff. If you ever get lost, ask me or visit Smogon University. That site is very informative with this stuff. Well, I think that's it for now. Make sure to review and all that good stuff.**

* * *

The place was dirty. There was no questioning that statement. Well, except for gracing it with the designation of a place. It was truly just an underground tunnel, but with: cement floors stained with years of blood and spilled alcohol, walls painted red with the blood of hundreds of humans and Pokémon, lighting too dim to make it through the thick smog that poisoned nearly anyone who breathed it in, and the foul mix of sweat, smoke, blood, alcohol, it was easy to see how evil this place could be. People had gathered into a massive crowd in the middle of the place. They all stood around in a circle watching every criminals favorite pastime; Pokéfighting.

Pokéfighting started off with a bunch of crooks by the name of Team Rocket. A couple of their members, in a place not so unlike this one, were having a little 'fun' by sending their Pokémon after some poor soul. That poor soul died and soon after Team Rocket started setting up bets on who could survive the longest. It was making a pretty good profit for such a simple task of kidnapping and throwing the person in the ring. Not long after that the other crime organization got word of these Pokéfights. Soon, it was spread all over the world. However, the fights quickly got boring, as prisoners realized there was no hope for them they started to just lay down and accept their fate. This did not go over well for the major organizations as their profits began to deplete. Thinking quickly, the organizations realized that feeding the prisoner's hope would ensure that they would continue to fight. So, they made a deal with all the prisoners anyone who makes it a year in the 'pits' would be considered by skill and perseverance for a spot on whichever organization they were with. Now the game had changed. No longer did the prisoners only think of surviving, they started thinking about winning and impressing whoever they 'worked' for, so that they could get out of the hells known as the pits. They started training their bodies and minds. A couple actually started winning. Before long it was no longer about kidnapping people. Young people started showing up to the clubs and asking to be put into these fights, to prove themselves to the Rockets, or the Magma, or whoever. These Pokéfighting clubs became a main source for fresh meat and organization hire rates began to skyrocket. The organized crime in all the regions were now at an all time high, and it was driving the police crazy trying to figure out how to stop them.

The roar of the crowd drew him out of his daze. 'He' was an older looking teen, around 16, with short black hair and icy blue eyes that looked much to hardened and cold to be on the face of a 16-year-old. Speaking of his face, it had long since been bloodied and scarred to be able to recognize what used to be a very handsome face. Further down his body, his white tattered shirt was barely hanging onto his right shoulder. The shirt barely covered his scars and bruises accumulated over a couple years of these fights. Trailing down you could see that his shorts were the only thing that looked semi decent on this body, that is what that was designed for after all, to survive these fights. Kinda like their owner. The youth's hands and feet were wrapped in dirty, old bloody bandages. All in all he looked like hell.

He panted as fatigue started to set in. His vision slowly started to fade to black in the corners from the amount of blood he had lost. Grabbing hold of his left hand, he then squeezed, hard. The teen was rewarded with a searing, burning, pain that shot up from his hand, through his arm and into the brain, kick starting his adrenale glands in one final push to keep his body going. His vision started to sharpen, black spots slowly started to fade and he was suddenly wide awake. It would only last for a short time however. Maybe one round, if he could end it quickly.

'Doubt it,' The teen thought, glancing at his opponent, a fierce-looking Machoke. 'Damn thing doesn't even have a scratch.' He finished that thought with a grimace as blood flew through cut above his eye, down into said body part. Grabbing his shirt he ripped it off, and used it to wipe away the blood and sweat all over his face. Didn't help much as the shirt was already soaked from 7 rounds of fighting this monster. The bell rung, signifying that the next round had started.

'Pokemon or not, this thing has a weakness, and I have to find it. I don't think I can make another round.' With that grim last thought, he threw away his shirt and stood with some difficulty. 'Best to overplay the pain, so as to draw him in.'

Machoke fell for it without even a second thought. It was furious at this puny human. Most human fell within 2 or 3 rounds to his mighty strength. How dare this insolent, tiny weakling last 7! The teen saw the Machoke charging at him and he quickly loosened his body, no longer showing any sign of fatigue. Machoke sensed the danger to late, as the human had already ducked his wild haymaker and sent a roaring uppercut into his gut. Not the best move on the teens part. While this would've worked with a human, this was a Pokémon whose muscles were known to be as strong as steel. Gritting his teeth, the youth rolled forward to dodge the impeding slam attack.

'Damn, that fucking hurt.' He thought shaking his hand. 'Well at least I know his weakness ain't his gut.' His sixth sense flared as every hair on his neck stood up from an incoming attack. Turning to block, he managed to deflect the punch into his right shoulder. Good thing to as the taking the blow to the head would have killed him instantly. A sickening pop was heard as the shoulder was popped out of socket. Sending a quick kick to the Pokémon's knee, he was rewarded with a crunch and a roar of pain. The Pokemon fell to one knee, when his other knee gave out. Using the distraction, the teen back pedaled to asses the damage.

'This is bad, I can barely lift my arm.' The teen thought after a few quick moments of trying to raise his arm. A cry made him look at the direction of the Pokémon. It was slowly raising itself to its feet. It would be up for the count after a couple of seconds. Thinking quickly the youth sprinted into the body of the Machoke and rammed his shoulder into its steel hard muscles. A brief moment of pain caused him to shout out before an overwhelming sense of relief flowed through him when the arm popped back into socket. It still hurt like hell, but at least he could use it.

The Machoke quickly got back onto his feet to see that the human was once again out of his reach. He glared at the young teen. This was absurd. He would not be made a fool of. The Machoke grinned as he saw his opponent start to show signs of fatigue. The puny human didn't have his endurance, he was fading, fast. Now was the time to finish him. The teen watched with caution as Machoke slid into a side stance. It was rather peculiar as he could no longer see the right side of the Machoke's body.

'Not a typical stance of the Machop evolutionary line.' The youth thought to himself at seeing the odd stance. 'Can't see his right fist. Must be at his hip. Hmm, it's not attacking, so it must be a defensive stance. Good, I could do with a small break.' Confident in his deductive skills, he closed his eyes so as to calm his mind. That burst of action had nearly depleted him of his adrenaline, and right now he couldn't afford to lost that. His vision had already begun to fade again. It became harder and harder to see each minute.

'That's why I've got to finish this quickly.' With that his eyes snapped open, but to his surprise he could see bright blue spots every where. Glancing through the crowd he only saw a sea of light blue. A quick glance at Machoke showed that it to had a blue hue to it. Interestingly enough, it's body also had pale red circles on his sides, right between it's 1st and 2nd ribs. There was another red spot on both knees, the one he had kicked was redder than the other. The last spot looked to be on the small of his back. There was also, what looked like, yellow energy converging into a point behind the Machoke.

"What's going on?' The teen stood puzzled at the brightly colored lights in his vision, had he finally lost it? Blinking his eyes for the first time since he opened them to this myriad of colors, they all disappeared. His vision was once again littered with black spots and the sting of sweat and blood. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes tight. It felt like his head was gonna explode.

'I don't have time for this!' He said shaking away the pain. Raising his head to look at Machoke, he was surprised to see that the Pokémon was starting to run towards him. It's right fist raised high to show a newly formed Focus Punch.

'Focus Punch! It was charging it this whole time!' He thought slowly starting to panic, when he remember the sight he had. 'The yellow must've been the energy it was absorbing. Then what was the red or blue. Gahhh, I've got a fucking Focus Punch at me and I'm wondering what a vision means when I'm disoriented and losing blood. I don't have time to think about whether or not I'm insane! Gotta find a way out of this.' Casting his eyes around he noticed a knife in the hand of one of the people behind him. Sliding back he threw his elbow into the man's face and took his knife in one fluid motion. Nothing was legal in this fight. So nothing was really illegal either.

'So a knife against a Focus Punch? I mean yolo, right?' He thought with a chuckle and took off towards Machoke. Before he got five feet from the Pokémon, the colors he saw before suddenly appeared out of nowhere. No longer acting out of thought, the human threw himself on the ground and slid into Machoke's feet. When he felt himself touch Machoke's feet, he rolled out-of-the-way of the dangerous Focus Punch. Good thing too, because the Focus Punch cut through the concrete like a hot knife through butter. Still rolling, the teen threw the knife at Machoke. It lodged itself between his 1st and 2nd rib. Machoke cried out in pain at the searing pain caused by the knife. Using the momentum from his roll, the youth spun on the ground, kicked out Machoke's knee and pushed himself off the ground. Machoke, as his weight was all forward and his knee still injured from the kick from the human, was airborne. Grabbing a hold of the knife, the youth pulled it out and slammed it into Machoke's lower back. The force cause Machoke to slam into the ground. It didn't get back up. The human had won.

The teen snapped out of the daze to see his hands wrapped around the hilt of a knife that was sticking out of Machoke's back. He mutely heard the crowd either cheering or jeering, he wasn't sure. What the hell just happened? One minute he was charging Machoke with a knife, the next said knife was sticking out of Machoke's back. The teen raised his hand to horror filled eyes. They were covered in Machoke's blood. He felt gastric acid start to flow up through his stomach.

'I've got to get out of here!' He wasn't scheduled for any more fights tonight. So with no small amount of difficulty, he rammed his way through the crowd, up the stairs, and out into the alleyway.

"I've got to go see Steven." He said to himself frantically.

"You do, do you Clinton? And who might Steven be, hmm?" A rough distinctively male voice sound from behind him. 'Clinton' turned around recognizing the voice right away. Not allowing his handlers to see the desperation in his face and voice, he steeled himself before he answered.

"My deadbeat brother, bastard owes me two bucks, would've gotten a beer while I was in there." He answered without missing a beat. The female walked up with a bag and threw the bag at him. He caught the bag and opened it to see that it was at least a thousand. Glancing at the female, he allowed himself to appreciate her womanly curves.

"Ohh sweetheart no, I pay you for the sex, you don't have to pay me." He said with a perverted look on his face. The woman's face got as red as her hair and she turned and stormed back into the club. The man glanced at her as she left.

"That wasn't smart you know. Mars is on the fast track. She's in good with Charon. You know the guy you need to impress." The grunt said looking over at the smirking teen.

"What does she do? Sleep with him? That's the only way I see her being on the fast track, she's useless."

"Regardless, you're only as good as the people you know. She says one thing about the way you treat her and you're going to find yourself back here for a couple more years."

"Yeah, yeah, don't know why you're telling me this. It's not like I'm gonna be in Team Galactic anytime soon." The teen said with an annoyed huff. The grunt looked him over before sighing. Glancing behind him to make sure they were alone, he leaned in to whisper to the kid.

"Look I'm not suppose to tell anyone this, but Charon's gonna be there tomorrow. He's gonna be picking the best one of the lot to do a little meet and greet." All though the story, the teen's eyes got wider and wider.

'Jackpot.' He thought with a mental smirk. He nodded his head showing he understood.

"Not that this isn't at all unhelpful. I've got a super potion waiting for me at home." The grunt frowned at him.

"Hey now, you be careful with that stuff. You take too much and you won't be able to breathe, much less fight. And if you don't show up tomorrow, you better hope that potion killed you, cause a lot of people made bets on you tonight for tomorrow. Including me." He growled out.

"Alright, Alright." Watching as the grunt went back down to the pub., the teen briskly walked away into the streets of Lilycove. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Steven, we need to talk come by my place."

"Roy? What, why?"

"I'll explain when you get here?" The newly christened Roy said as he ended the call. Seeing a nearby storm drain, he threw his phone away, never could be to careful. Thunder sounded in the distance making Roy turn his sight to the sky. It was too dark to tell if there was going to be a storm, so he hurried home anyway.

* * *

Roy entered his small apartment, breathing a sigh of relief. That walk was quite possibly the worst thing he had ever done. He casted his gaze across the homely looking apartment, before allowing his eyes to rest on the one thing he wanted the most. Roy locked his door, threw the key on the table, and quickly made his way through the bathroom door to take a shower.

While he was in the shower, he was shocked to hear the sound of his front door opening. Roy turned off the water and listened for any signs of activity at the bathroom door. A knock on the door and a male voice eased all the tension in his body.

"Roy? I'm here. Don't worry, I've locked the door and made sure I wasn't followed."

"Arceus, Steven. You scared the hell out of me. Hang on I'll be out in a minute." Roy went back to his shower and finished in ten minutes.

He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and proceeded to put on some boxers. In the kitchen was a teen, same age as him. With bright silver hair, pretty face, pale skin. Pretty much what looked like an aristocrat. However, his hands were a different story. Rough, from years of digging through that he was out, Steven Stone came in with some bandages and wrappings. Roy smiled as he friend started dressing his wounds, Steven always knew what he needed. He then winced.

"Oww fuck! Where the hell did you learn to do this-an Ursaring!?"

"Oh quit whining. I'm helping you here you know."

"I can't te- Fuck! You did that on purpose!"

"Yes, I did. Now shut up so I can finish." Roy grumbled as he allowed Steven to finish bandaging him up. Steven glanced at his shoulder and frowned. Grabbing Roy's wrist he made it look like he was looking at an injury. Before Roy could say anything, Steven twisted his wrist and palmed his shoulder. A sickening pop sounded its way through Roy's body. Roy gritted his teeth at the pain before relief flowed through where the pain once was.

"Thanks, that's a hundred time better." Steven nodded his acknowledgment of the gratitude. He frowned at the bruises on his friend's body, there wasn't anything he could do for those.

"Can't do anything bout the bruises."

"Don't worry about it." Steven nodded and got up from his position on the floor. "What did you need to tell me?" he said as he found a way to a chair. Roy looked up and smiled.

"I'm in." Roy was given a shocked look at this news. Steven sat gobsmacked. A chuckle bubble itself out of his throat.

"That means you're ahead of the Celadon Cells."

"Yup, one of my handlers let me know that Charon was gonna be at the club tomorrow night. This is our chance to move up in the organization."

"You know that the brass is gonna what to pull you." At that Roy's mood plummeted, "Roy, don't you remember Lance saying that Saffron was gonna be the easiest city to get someone in the big leagues."

"...Yeah. So what now, they gonna storm the place tomorrow to get rid of the operation in Lilycove."

"Yup."

"And I'm going to be arrested with them to make it look like a set up from someone?"

"Yup."

"And then the top brass of Galactic will start pointing figures and shut down all operations near Lilycove?"

"Yup."

"And then _our_ top brass is gonna send me to another Arceus-forsaken cesspool of a city, where I'll have to start over again."

"Not unless you don't want to. You've served your two years, Roy, your now an élite operative."

Roy was getting excited now, this would mean he was out of these hell holes. He wouldn't have to kill anymore pokemon. At that thought, Roy froze remembering his recent actions against the Machoke. Seeing the horrified look on Roy's face, Steven asked.

"Hey, you okay?" Roy looked at Steven and told him what happened tonight. The fight, the lights, and the end result, everything. Steven nodded through the whole thing with a sympathetic look on his face. Quickly, he tried to wipe away the look. He wasn't fast enough however.

"Don't give me that look, I knew exactly what I was doing when I signed up for this job!" Roy snapped furiously at Steven. Steven nodded his head and said.

"What makes it different from any other time," Steven started softly, "You've killed Pokémon before." It was the truth, it hurt to think about all the Pokémon he had killed, but he justified that with how evil these Pokémon were.

"Yeah, but I only do so if there's no other option."

"So? From what I heard, there was no other option."

"It was the ferocity of it," Roy said started to shake as tear made their way down his cheeks. "I didn't even hesitate, Steven." At this he looked up at Steven."I'm scared that I'm becoming like them." Steven eyes widened, and he put his arm around him in a one-arm hug.

"Don't ever think that Roy," Steven looked Roy in the eyes, seeing the icy blue eyes swimming with tears he continued, "You love Pokémon, anyone who know you knows that. These Pokémon are evil, sure they don't need to be killed, but if it's for your survival, I'm glad you chose to kill."

They stayed like that for a while before Roy started to calm down. Roy laughed at the sappy moment they were having.

"Alright, get off me." He growled playfully. Steven chuckled and got up going back to his chair. "How the hell did you get in here anyway? I locked the door."

"Oh yeah, I made a spare last time I was here." Steven said as he got up and started rummaging through his bag. "Good thing to, it started to rain right before I got here, and let me tell you something riding a Skarmory in the middle of a Thunderstorm would not be could for my health."

"No shit, you know your going to have to give me that key now, right? Even if it is you, I don't like other people having access to my home." Steven suddenly shot up with something in his hands.

"Yup, Aron come out." The pokeball released a small grey Pokémon with steel plates covering it's body.

"Aron!" The thing cried out as it looked at the world with wide eyes. Its eyes caught sight of Roy and immediately started trying to walk over to him, trying being the key word. Steven picked up the small Pokémon and handed him to a dumbfounded Roy. The Pokémon snuggled up to him lovingly. Steven smirked at the glare that Roy was giving him.

"I got you a gift."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." He sarcastically replied, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake the now sleeping Aron. "Why are you giving him to me?"

"I was planning on raising him myself, but I figured you'd like it more. Besides think about it like this, I'm giving you this Aron as a promise. You finish this job, and I'll get Mother and Father to help with getting you relocated. Shouldn't be to hard, to convince Mother, she likes you. As does Father now that I think about it." Roy brushed his hands on Aron's head a couple times before asking Steven for his pokeball. Once he got it he returned him without a word.

"Thanks Steven, this means a lot."

"No problem, now can I crash on your couch? I've got some business in Lilycove tomorrow before I'm off to Mossdeep for my 7th gym badge."

"Yeah sure, I don't know if I'll be awake by the time you leave so..."

"I'll leave a note." Steven chuckled, "Get some sleep you're going to need it for tomorrow." Roy waved him off and plopped himself on his bed. Fatigue from the nights events started to weigh down on his eyes. Before he knew it, he was in a deep sleep, dreaming about getting away from this city, and possibly going home.

* * *

**Alright guys and gals, let me know what you think. I posted this story like a couple of days ago but I didn't like it so I revamped it...alot. If you've got any question let me know.**


End file.
